Unexpected Love
by ANiallGirl4Life
Summary: Set during The Hunger Games. Katniss is alone during the Games, but what happens when she accidentally stumbles upon the Career's camp? And what happens when Cato orders the Careers to simply keep Katniss hostage, saying not to kill her? Cato/Katniss. Rue won't be teamed up with Katniss in this story, I just can't figure out a way for that to work in this. Hehe sorry
1. The Games

**A/N: Damn I really need to stop with new stories. But this idea came to me out of nowhere and I decided to type it up. Set as the Hunger Games start. Oh and Peeta was never picked as the male tribute, it's a character that I made up :P cause I can't stand to kill Peeta off.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the male tribute from District 12**

Katniss's POV

We hear the gong sound. The Hunger Games have offically begun. I take a running start to the Cornicupia (A/N: Idk if that's how you spell it) I swerve around all the tributes and run to the back, to see what treasures await me back here. Hopefully something good.

I see a backpack and grab for it. It's defiantly filled with stuff. I also see a first aid kit and grab that too. I then take off for the woods. Well, I start to until I'm tackled from behind.

I flip around and see the boy from 5. He pulls out a knife, ready to kill, but I knee him in a place where no guy wants to be kneed. He moans in pain and rolls off me. I grab my stuff again and run.

As I run, I hear three cannon shots. Wow. Three dead already. I wonder who.

I run through the woods, swiftly dodging trees and other obstacles. Finally though, I need to stop.

I slow down to a stop and am panting slightly. I look around for a place to possibly set up camp. I see a river and gratefully use the water to wipe the sweat and dirt off my face. I then search for shelter.

I find a little opening in some bushes. It's small, but it'll do for now. Hopefully later on I can find a cave or something. I crawl into the opening and set the backpack and first aid kit down.

I open the first aid kit first. In it, I find some cloth, ace bandages, herbs for medicine, tweezers, and some ointment. _Good find Katniss I think to myself._

I carefully put everything back in the first aid kit and open the backpack. In it, I find a sleeping bag big enough to fit two, four water bottles, a bag full of edible berries, some bread, matches, a bow with tons of arrows, and a compass. Another great find.

I put everything back in the backpack except the sleeping bag. Outside I notice it is getting dark and I peek out to see who was killed today.

Three faces light up the sky. The boy from five, the girl from ten, and the girl from seven. I sigh in relief. Less competition is good.

I'm tired so I lay out my sleeping bag and crawl in. I take out the bow and arrows and place them beside me. Luckily I am a light sleeper.

Slowly, I drift off to sleep.

*3 Hours Later*

I am suddenly awaken by a twig snapping outside my little bush shelter. It is still dark, who can this be? I hear several footsteps.

I peek out and see the Careers walking by, looking for people. One of them...the boy from 2, seems to sense he is being watched and turns around. I quickly hide in my little bush shelter and he luckily doesn't see me.

But my heart fills with dread and fear as I hear the footsteps coming closer.

**Kinda a stupid start, but I had to start this off somehow! Review!**


	2. Campsite

**A/N: Quick update hmmm? Y'all are lucky :)**

**Disclaimer: HG is not mine :(**

Katniss's POV

I hear Cato coming towards me and I hold my breath. My heart is pounding, but I hear the girl from 2...I think her name is Clove...shout, "Look! The boy from 9! Lets get him!" And they take off. Once I can't hear them anymore, I breath a sigh of relief and crawl out of my little area. I need to keep moving, so I don't get caught.

I pack up my stuff and start running through the trees. My body is still tired however from not getting enough rest so I have to stop sooner than I hoped. This time, I climb up into a tree and find a way to secure myself so I don't fall. Slowly, I drift off to sleep.

*Hours Later*

This time when I wake up, the sun is starting to rise. I hear my stomach growl and reach into my backpack. I take out a couple berries and chew on them. The sweetness fills my mouth and the juice from them satisfies my thirst as well. I sigh in relief, and slowly get down from the tree.

I look around to make sure no one is around me. I spot no one, but I do spot some rope nearby. I walk over to it and pick it up. Hmm looks like someone was here earlier and dropped it. Well, good thing they didn't notice me. The rope would do good for tying myself in trees to sleep so I pack it in the backpack and keep moving.

I decide to walk as I don't see anyone around my and my legs are a little stiff from sleeping in the tree. It's surprisingly quiet, all I can hear are birds singing. But the quiet stops when I hear a twig snap behind me.

I turn aroun instantly and grab my bow and arrows. I see the boy from my district. I don't remember his name. I think his name is like Kevin or Jake or something. All I know is that he is fourteen. Two years younger than me.

He sees me and sneers. He belongs to one of the wealthier families in 12, and looks down on us people from the Seam. He and his family treat us like dirt.

He pulls out a switchblade and charges for me, but I am faster. I pull out my bow and arrow and shoot him in the stomach. The arrow doesn't go in enough to kill him, but he still cries out in pain and collapses.

I am about to finish him off, but I hear people approaching. Most likely, the Careers. I decide to let them finish him off. I noticed that the cannon signaling the boy from 9's death never went off, so I assume he got away. The Career's are probably mad about that.

I look at the boy from my district once more before taking off. Not five minutes after I ran away, I hear the cannon go off signaling his death.

_4 down, 19 more to go_ I think to myself as I run.

I run faster than ever, hoping to get far away from the Careers. But I come to a halt once I realize that the trees are opening up to a clearing. And I see a big pile of food in the middle of the clearing.

With mines surronding it.

And I instantly knew that I stumbled upon the Career's campsite.

**Review!**


	3. Capture

**A/N: Three chapters in a day :P**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Not mine**

Katniss's POV

I get an idea. Maybe I can take a bit of their food. Possibly some weapons too. There doesn't seem to be a Career in sight. I have to be careful about the mines though.

I stare at the ground as I walk, being extremely careful not to step on the mines. But when I hear footsteps and voices coming towards me, I freeze. And then I slowly turn around.

I am met with the angry eyes of the Careers. My eyes widen as Clove smiles evilly and takes out a knife, ready to throw it at my heart.

Cato's POV

When we come back to our campground, we notice the girl from 12. Katniss. The Girl On Fire. She looks like she was trying to steal our food, but turns around to face us when she hears us coming.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Clove take out a knife. She looks like she's about to throw it at 12. But for some unknown reason, I can't let that happen.

"Stop!" I shout before Clove has time to throw the knife. Slowly, she lowers it and everyone turns to stare at me. Even Katniss.

I look Katniss in the eye and motion her forward. She hesitates, but I glare at her which causes her to whimper a bit in fear and she slowly comes to me. I smirk in satisfication.

I grab a hold of her arm and her eyes get huge. I then look over at the others and say, "We will not kill her yet. We shall save her for last." I exclaim. The others smirk and cheer their approval. Except Clove. "Why can't we just kill her now?!" She whines.

I give her a sharp look. "Because I said so. Would you like me to end your life? Because I will without hesitation." I hiss out. Clove's eyes widen and she shakes her head fast. I grin evilly then focus my attention back on Katniss.

"W-what are you going to do to me? If you don't kill me?" Katniss asks in a soft whisper. I smirk. "We will hold you hostage here until the right time comes." I hiss in her ear.

Katniss's POV

They weren't going to kill me. But why? In a voice that's barely a whisper, I ask, "W-what are you going to do to me? If you won't kill me?" Which causes Cato to smirk. "We will hold you hostage here until the right time comes." He hisses in my ear.

I know I should be afraid of him. But a slight shiver runs down my spine when he whispered that in my ear. I don't know why, and don't have enough time to think about it because Cato turns to the other Careers.

"Strip her of all weapons, food, medicine and anything else she's got." He orders. They all nod and my eyes grow big as they make their way towards me.

They take off my backpack and empty it of it's contents. Cato smirks in satisfication when he sees what I have and they throw it all in their supplies pile. Even my bow and arrows. And then they search my pockets and find the first aid kit. They throw that in with their supplies as well. And then Cato steps forward.

Cato's POV

After we take off and empty her backpack and search through her pockets, I step forward. "Take off your clothes." I order. Katniss's eyes grow huge and she stammers, "W-what?!" "Now." I hiss..

She slowly takes off everything except her underwear. I even make her unbraid her hair and then I check her clothes to make sure she isn't hiding anything. She isn't. Once I've checked everything thorughly, I allow her to put her stuff back on. She does so in a flash and braids her hair once more.

I turn to Glimmer. "Go get the hammer and nails." I tell her. She nods and carefully makes her way to our supplies. I then back Katniss against a tree. She looks at me, terrified.

Once Glimmer finds the hammer and some nails, she comes back to me. I take them from her and then proceed to nail Katniss's sleeves and pant legs to the tree. That way she can't escape.

Once I'm done, I turn to Glimmer and hand her the hammer. She takes it back to the supplies. Once she comes back for the second time, I turn to Marvel.

"You will take first watch."

**Review! I think this was my longest chapter yet!**


	4. Marvel

**A/N: Fourth chapter**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Marvel's POV

I have to take first watch. I groan on the inside, but I know if I complained, Cato would have me dead in an instant.

The others leave and I sigh. I stare at the girl from twelve and she stares back. I don't know what to do. Wow this got boring fast.

Or I thought it did. But I hear a twig snap and turn around instantly. I see that girl. Foxface we call her. I quickly grab a spear and throw it. She sees it at the last minute and it comes within an inch of getting her. She grabs some apples and run off.

I growl under my breath. Oh well. She wasn't my main concern and we had tons of food, so what were two apples? I don't know how Cato would find out though...

I sigh and sit by the girl. She stares at me, but I ingnore her. She can't do anything to me, so she isn't worth my time.

Suddenly, I feel like I'm being watched. I quickly whip my head up and scan the trees. At first I don't see anything, but a movement catches my eye.

I see her. The little girl from 11. She peers out at me and her eyes get big when I spot her. I smirk evilly at her and grab another spear. I quickly throw it at the trees before she has time to escape.

We hear a scream and then the girl falls to the ground with a sickening thud. The cannon shoots and I know she is dead. I smirk in satisfication and turn back to 12.

Her eyes are wide as she looks at me. "She was only twelve!" She hisses out. I smirk and shrug. "So what?" I ask.

Katniss's POV

He kills the little girl from eleven and I watch with horrified eyes. Then he turns back to me. "She was only twelve!" I hiss at him. He smirks at me and shrugs. "So what?" he asks.

That's it. I am going to find a way to kill him.

He turns away from me and walks towards the supplies. His back is to me and that's when I realize that my bow and arrow are really close to me. Using one hand, I am able to tear off a bit of fabric from my sleeve, and luckily when the fabric gets torn off, so does the nail.

I smirk and reach over and take the nails out of my other sleeve and my pant legs. I silently drop to the ground and grab my bow and arrow. I then raise and aim.

His back is still to me, and I aim for the back of his head. I steady the aim and then I shoot. The arrow makes a sickening sound as it goes through his skull and the cannon shot is heard as he slumps to the ground.

I smirk and turn to the woods, thinking I can make a quick escape. But the remaining careers decide to come back at the exact time I kill Marvel and I am met with a knife flying towards my face.

**Review!**


	5. Knives

**A/N: Chappy 5 :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

Katniss's POV

I try to dodge the knife, but it ends up grazing my cheek. I cry out in pain and lift my hand up to my cheek, touching it tenderly. When I pull it away, it's covered in red. Covered in blood. I wince and look at the remaining Careers.

Clove glares at me and is about to throw another knife, but Cato grabs her hand. "No." He says simply. She glares at him, but shrinks back when he takes out his sword. He smirks and puts it back.

He then glares at me. "You killed Marvel." He growls. I nod. "Who was the other one?" He asked. "The little girl from eleven. Rue." I say, whispering her name. "I killed him because he killed Rue. She was only twelve and probably deserved to go home more than any of us." I state.

Cato growls and steps forward and slaps me. I cry out in pain and he smirks bigger. "That 11 girl didn't deserve to go home! I do!" He hisses in my ear. I glare at him. "You are a heartless bastard." I hiss out.

Cato's POV

I glare at the girl from 12. "You killed Marvel." I growled out. She nods and I am about to explode from rage. "Who was the other one?" I ask her, trying to control my temper. "The little girl from eleven. Rue." She says, whispering the girl's name. I am about to say something, but she continues. "I killed him because he killed Rue. She was only twelve and probably deserved to go home more than any of us." She says.

I am instantly filled with rage. I growl lowly and I come closer to her and give her a good smack across the face. She cries out in pain and I can't help, but let my smirk grow. "That 11 girl didn't deserve to go home. I do!" I hiss in her ear. She then glares at me and what she says takes me by surprise.

"You are a heartless bastard." She hisses.

I freeze. I don't know why, but I do. Her words hurt me more than they should've, but I don't know why. I glance at her and she glares back at me. I lower my eyes to the ground.

Suddenly we hear a shriek from behind us and both turn around and see Clove glaring at us. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She screams, before lunging forward and plunging a knife in Katniss's stomach.

**Wow Clove has issues. Review!**


	6. Distress

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's been forever. I'll try and update as often as I can, but mom is making a new rule that she's taking away my laptop on school days :( so I may not be able to update as often. Although I will try my best to update on weekends and any day I don't have school!**

**Oh and idk what color Clove's eyes are, so in this, they're a dark green (like forest green) color. And Cato's I know are blue, but in this they're ocean blue (wasn't sure on the exact shade)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, although my favorite career is Cato by a long shot**

Cato's POV

Clove plunges the knife into Katniss' stomach. I don't know why, but suddenly I am filled with rage. I scream in fury, and Clove looks back at me startled, as I run towards her and grab her by the neck.

Her dark green eyes look into my ocean blue ones, with a look of pure horror to them. I smirk evilly, as my hands tighten around her neck. "No please no." She whispers. Her pleas are ignored however, as I quickly snap her neck and the cannon goes off.

I smirk in satisfication and drop the body. I turn away as the hovercraft comes to retrieve it, and jog to where Katniss lies. The other Careers look at me in confusion, but stay out of my way. I can tell that they don't want to mess with me after what I did to Clove.

I kneel down next to Katniss. Her face has lost all color, but she is still alive and concious. I take her hand. "Stay with me." I whisper, as I tuck a strand of hair behind her hair.

She looks up at me, her eyes taking upon a glassy look to them. I can just see this being broadcast on televisions everywhere and the agony her family and friends must be feeling at this moment.

"Stay with me Katniss, please." I beg, as I gently pull the knife out of her. She winces and I feel the tears gather in my eyes at her pain. "Why should you care?" She asks weakly, her voice barely even a whisper. "I'll die which means less competition for you." She seriously thinks I want her to die?!

"No Katniss no!" I exclaim, my voice getting high and shrill. To be completely honest, I don't even know why I'm acting this way, but for some reason I can not let her die!

She closes her eyes and I can tell that any moment now, she'll be gone from me. I start crying. "No Katniss please no." I beg. Begging does nothing though because her breathing stops and I cringe as I hear the horrid sound of the cannon go off.

"NO!" I let out an agonized shriek and start CPR. "Come on Katniss, BREATHE!" I scream, as I try to bring her back. I hear the others talking quietly, but right now I don't care. I need to get Katniss' heart beating!

I hear the hovercraft and throw myself over her body. "NO!" I scream. "Please no!" I start sobbing uncontrollably, I can't stop.

I hear the other Careers leave, but the hovercraft is still above me. "I won't leave her, I won't I won't!" I scream hysterically. I sob over her body for what seems like hours, and then finally, FINALLY, I hear the hovercraft go away. As it goes away, I feel something hit my shoulder before dropping the the ground.

I see a little vial of something with a parachute tied on. A note is also attached to the vial, and with shaking fingers, I carefully pick it up and read the note.

_Cato, _It begins

_This is Haymitch. Katniss' mentor. I was on that hovercraft and I saw you crying over her. You may not believe me right now, but you have strong feelings for her. In the vial is a potion. It will make her alive again, but make sure she drinks every drop of it! If so much as one drop escapes her lips, the potion won't work. When she wakes up, her wound will be healed, but she will be very weak. So take care of her if you want her to live._

_~Haymitch_

I nod and tuck the note in my pocket. I then look at the vial, and notice for the first time, a light purple liquid inside it. I look down at Katniss and open her mouth. I then carefully open the vial and pour all the contents into her mouth. Luckily, every single little drop makes it in.

Now, all I can do is sit back and wait. I watch for a few minutes, but nothing seems to happen. I start to panic, thinking that every bit of the potion didn't make it in. But before I can go into a full scale panic attack, her wound starts healing. I watch with wide and amazed eyes as the potion heals up everything.

And then she stirs.

**Review!**


	7. Katniss Is Back

**A/N: Ok...mom seriously needs to make up her mind with the laptop thing. She has decided to NOT take it away or NOT block any sites (at first she thought she was gonna block some sites, and I feared that FF, FP and Wattpad would be included) and I can use it during school days, but I have like twice as many chores. Although I should be able to get them all done by 4 on a good day :P**

**Oh and it's also my birthday! I'm 14! But I decided to give you guys a present instead :P ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HG**

Cato's POV

I feel a grin spread across my face and hold Katniss closer as she wakes up. She's extremely weak, but I can see that the wound is completely healed. But like Haymitch said, I'm going to have to take care of her for awhile.

She opens her eyes and I breathe a sigh of relief as I clutch her to my chest. After coming out of what seems to be a little bit of a daze, she looks up at me.

"Cato?" She asks, her voice hoarse and weak. I nod and blush a little as I feel the tears gather in my eyes. "Yes it's me." I whisper.

"W-why'd you bring me back?" Katniss asks, her voice horrible sounding. I look down, but she whispers my name. "Cato." So I look back up into her gray eyes. "Yeah?" I ask. "Answer my question please." She demands, weakly. I wince. "Because I need you." I whisper.

"Need me?" Even as frail as she is, Katniss raises an eyebrow and manages to look serious. I nod. "Yes, I do need you. Very much." I tell her.

"But you should have let me stay dead. Less competition for you." She points out. I can't help, but get a little angry. "No!" I cry out. She looks at me confused.

"I won't let you die. I don't care if it means less competition for me." I state. She frowns. "Cato?" She asks. "Yeah?" I let my voice drop to a lower volume so I don't frighten her. "Where's Clove? I-is she gonna hurt me?" I can tell Katniss is very afraid of Clove now, after what she has done to her and I feel my anger returning.

"No! She will never ever hurt you again!" I tell her firmly. She looks confused. "Where is she?" She asks. I can tell she is getting tired, and in a moment I will let her rest. "I killed Clove." I tell her, ducking my head a little bit.

"Why?" Katniss asks, her tone surprised. I instantly snap my head back up to look at her. "Did you just seriously ask me why?!" I demand. She doesn't flinch from my tone, and simply nods. I let a little growl slip out. This time she does flinch and I instantly feel bad. "I'm sorry." I apologize. She just nods at me.

"Why?" She asks again. Damn this girl won't give up will she? "Because I won't let you die. I told you that remember?" I reminded her. She just shrugs, and I continue. "Clove stabbed you. Almost killed you permanently. So I killed her." I state simply, as if what I had done was nothing.

Katniss looks away from my gaze. I take two fingers under her chin and make her look at me again. "I should've died." She whispers. I shake my head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." I say as I gently brush my lips against hers.

**Review!**


End file.
